Impure
by Schizophrenic Nightmare
Summary: Shizuo didn't mean for it to happen like this. Lying beside his brother, body bare for the world to see. He was completely and utterly disgusted with himself. It had been for Kasuka, but did that make it right? HEIWAJIMACEST ONE-SHOT


Shizuo didn't mean for it to happen like this. Lying beside his brother, body bare for the world to see. He was completely and utterly disgusted with himself. It had been for Kasuka, but did that make it right? No. It had been a mistake. He was foul. Loathsome.

Tired, caramel eyes gazed at the body beside him. Brunette tresses sprawled on the snowy white pillow in an artful mess, mouth slightly agape, emitting soft snores every few seconds. His chest was rising and falling in time with every breath he took. The blanket was loosely draped around thin hips, exposing a smooth stomach. As picturesque as the view was, it only filled Shizuo with revulsion.

He was repulsed by how provocative he found it.

Why had it ended up like this?

_***~Epic Flashback of Doom~* **_

"Hey, Kasuka. What is it?" Shizuo's smooth baritone rumbled pleasantly into the receiver of his cellular phone. A cheap thing with hardly any memory or decent internet access, but it did its job.

"Nii-san… is it alright if I visit you?" Kasuka's monotone murmured in reply. His question had dark eyebrows shooting up.

This was odd. He didn't see Kasuka very often anymore. Had something happened? He began to worry. Had someone hurt his brother? He grew angry. He was going to pummel whoever the fuck had the nerve to mess with his brother.

"Is everything alright?" he growled into the phone, making no effort to mask how he was feeling. His grip was tightening, tightening, almost crushing the flimsy device.

He heard Kasuka shift on the other end of the line. There was a pause. "Everything is fine. It's been a while since I've seen you."

Shizuo quickly calmed down, relief cooling his temper. "It sure has." he agreed easily with a nod of his head. "When did you want to come over?"

"Now, if possible."

"Now?" the flaxen haired male gazed about his cheap apartment. It was getting a little on the messy side. "Uh… sure. No problem." a thick finger scratched blonde tresses in a nervous manner. He'd have to tidy a little.

"I'll see you soon." Kasuka said quietly, before hanging up.

Shizuo sighed, before pocketing his phone and pushing his sleeves up. Time to get busy.

. . .

The apartment looked better. Not necessarily clean, but better. He'd just finished a mountain of dishes when there was a knock at the door. Shizuo sighed. He'd told Kasuka time and time again to just come in. Kasuka never listened.

Shizuo dried his hands on a plaid dish towel, before tossing it aside and opening the door. "Long time no see." he said as a greeting with a gentle smile, to which Kasuka nodded in response. "Come on in."

With another nod, the brunette stepped inside, mocha irises scoping the room. "It's cleaner than I remember." he murmured softly.

With a nervous chuckle, Shizuo scratched the back of his head. "Haha, yeah. Thought I might tidy up a bit." That was when he noticed the white box in his brother's hands. "What's that ya got there?"

Kasuka looked at his brother, before turning his gaze down to the box. "…a gift." he finally said.

The ex-bartender looked pleasantly surprised. "A gift? You shouldn't have." though, contrary to his thoughts, he was delighted. Kasuka had taken the time out to get him something. "What is it?"

Rather than answering, the film star held his arms out, offering the gift to his brother. Shizuo took it happily, gently tugging on a thread that made a loose bow. The bow came undone, and he lifted the lid to see a scrumptious-looking strawberry cake inside.

"What's the occasion?" he joked.

Kasuka turned his gaze to the side. "I've been offered a role in a new movie." he said in his neutral tone.

"Oh yeah? Congratulations." Shizuo placed the box on the counter, before moving to retrieve plates for the both of them.

"I play a teenage boy who's infatuated with his brother."

Shizuo paused. "That's a weird role. You gonna take it?" his back was to his brother. He never saw the brunette approaching.

"Yeah," Kasuka replied quietly, standing right behind the blonde.

He froze. He could feel a warm breath on the back of his neck. Oh no.. did he mean…?

"L-listen, Kasuka.. I-I don't think-"

"Make love to me, Nii-san."

Shizuo was stunned. His brother was so direct. He slowly turned around to gaze at the brunette, astounded. "Um, I don't think- ..w-we-… That is.. Ugh-"

The smaller male looked up at the elder with wide eyes, brimming with tears. He wasn't a renowned actor for nothing. "Nii-san… please…" he whimpered, his voice wobbling for effect.

Now, Shizuo may appear to be a harsh person to the outside world, but he couldn't stand to see his brother cry. Especially when he was the cause. However, he couldn't give in. He must be strong! He must!

Casting his eyes away, he tried to form an excuse that would pacify his brother without committing the sin. But, it wasn't like he hadn't sinned before, right? That's no way to think of it! Sleeping with his brother would be wrong! But did that mean anything he'd done before was right?

The man in the bartender getup uttered a frustrated growl, before looking at his brother. Big mistake.

Silent tears were trickling down porcelain cheeks, a lower wobbling as it drooped. Kasuka had perfected the most heart wrenching expression Shizuo had ever seen. He couldn't help it! Kasuka was sad! He cleared his throat, before nodding his head.

"I'll do it."

What happened next was a blur, but it was all so clear in Shizuo's mind. A gasp of pleasure. An animalistic growl. Searing flesh on flesh. Burning touches and heated gazes. The smaller body arching under him. A light moan. Hands reaching, groping, tugging, scratching. A sloppy kiss with plenty of teeth. It was the best thing he'd ever experienced, and the most revolting. As he climaxed inside his brother, he almost gagged. He was sick.

He really was a monster.


End file.
